Complicaciones del amor
by Homura Li
Summary: Sam y Danny por fin están juntos... Pero porque Danny parece ahora odiarla y ¿tiene una novia que no es Sam? "-yo, yo todavía te amo-" -lo nuestro acabo hace cinco años- -al menos podemos ser amigos-
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a quien le tenga que permanecer.

 _Han pasado dos semanas después de que nuestro héroe fantasma salvara al mundo, ahora él tiene algo mucho más importante que enfrentar, sus sentimientos._

Danny Fenton, cabello negro, ojos azules, ahora tenía todas las miradas sobre él, sus padres conocen su secreto y eso es un peso menos sobre él, pero ahora debe lidiar contra sus sentimientos.

Va caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria, su objetivo es claro, declararle a Sam sus sentimientos. Entonces ahí la ve parada frente a su casillero, _**se ve tan linda**_ Danny no puede evitar sentir miedo, se acerca a ella y entonces ella voltea

-hola Danny- dijo Sam. Danny intento hablar pero algo le impedía hacerlo ¿miedo? Tal vez, pero su objetivo era claro, se acercó a ella y la sujeto de la mano llevándosela a quien sabe dónde, las ideas de Danny no eran claras, tenía miles de millones y ninguna de ellas era escuchada con claridad.

-Danny ¿qué haces? Me estas asustando- fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-yo lo.. lo siento- dijo soltándola –pero hay algo que debo decirte-

-dime-

-Sam.. tú me.. tú me gustas- ya lo había, no había vuelta de hoja, ella parecía sorprendida, era lo que quería escuchar, se había imaginado tantos escenarios, pero ninguno era igual a ese.

-Danny, tú también me gustas- esas palabras, esas palabras cambiarían para siempre el destino de ellos dos.

 _Las palabras, las acciones, hasta el más mínimo sentimiento puede alterar el destino._

Dos meses había pasado desde aquella declaración, después de eso se hicieron novios, y bueno no hay mucho que decir de eso, todos los días era lo mismo, o bueno casi todos los días, después de la escuela Sam y Danny pasaban tiempo juntos en algunas ocasiones Tucker se les unia, pero hasta él sabía lo que era la privacidad de pareja, algunos días la aparición de algún fantasma los interrumpía pero nada que Danny no pudiera solucionar.

-bien, te veo mañana-

-hasta mañana, Danny- le dio un tierno beso en los labios y entro a su casa.

Cuando cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta vio a sus padres, suspiro, decidió ignorarlos y se fue a su recamara, no era secreto que los padres de Sam odiaban a Danny.

-Samantha, necesitamos hablar- dijo su padre

-¿qué?-

-te vas a Europa, no es emocionante- dijo su madre muy emocionada

-sí, tu madre tiene razón, es una perfecta oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar-

-¡¿qué?! Acaso están locos, me gusta vivir aquí, además, ni siquiera me preguntaron mi opinión- estaba histérica, no quería irse de Amity Park era su hogar, era donde estaba Danny –es por Danny ¿cierto?-

-no es necesario preguntarte, querida, además somos tus padres y sabemos que es lo mejor para ti-

-¡no! ¡No lo saben!- grito e iba a salir corriendo, cuando su padre le agarró del brazo

-de esta no te salvas, Samantha, tomaras ese vuelo y nosotros nos aseguraremos de eso- entonces agarro su mochila, busco su celular y lo rompió –para que no intentes comunicarte con él-

Esa noche había sido muy dolorosa, no pudo decirle adiós a la persona que más quería, y ahora que estaba sentada, apunto de salir del país no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, rogando porque Danny no la odiara.


	2. Capitulo dos

CAPITULO 2

Danny Phamton no me pertenece, le pertenece a quien le tenga que pertenecer

En el aeropuerto, una chica de largo cabello negro, ojos amatistas, caminaba ignorando a sus padres, los odiaba, por su culpa había ido a Europa y había dejado a el amor de su vida, y eso nunca se los perdonaría.

-por fin- exclamo la amatista cuando por fin había salido del aeropuerto y encontró un taxi.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde su partida, y cada dia que pasaba era una tortura para Sam, ella ni dejaba de pensar en Danny, ¿qué estará haciendo? Era una de las tantas, pero la que mas miedo le daba era si la seguia amando o la odiaba, pero pronto sabría la respuesta, le dijo al conductor del taxi que la llevara al centro comercial.

En el centro comercial, todo era calma y felicidad, en frente de una tienda un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro esperaba pacientemente a alguien.

-todavía no llega- la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-no aun no- dijo un poco preocupado

-no te desanimes Danny, ella vendrá- dijo su mejor amigo Tucker.

-y tú ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto intentando ya no pensar en ella

-vine a comprar un poco de tecnología- dijo mostrando unas bolsas.

-tú nunca cambias-

-¡Danny!- una voz femenina se acerca y abraza a nuestro héroe.

-hola, Valery- dijo eso y le dio un pequeño beso.

-bueno, los dejo tortolitos- Tucker se fue un poco incómodo por tantas muestras de cariño.

Sam había llegado al centro comercial, estaba buscando a Danny, si tenía suerte todavía como cada sábado iba, entonces lo vio, vio a Tucker y fue corriendo hasta él.

-¡Tucker!- gritaba Sam

-¿eh?- él aludido buscaba con la mirada la persona de esa voz, hasta que la vio -¿Sam?- dijo confundido y ¿preocupado?

-Tucker, que gusto me da verte- dijo abrazándolo pero Tucker no correspondía el abrazo

-Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo un poco asustado.

-donde esta Danny ¿no debería estar contigo?-

-este.. estaba conmigo pero lo deje con… alguien-

-Tucker, dime donde está, tengo que hablar con él-

-Sam, no creo que quiera hablar contigo-

-¿Por qué no?- ella ya se estaba enojando.

-Tucker, creí que te ibas a ir a tu…- Danny dejo su frase incompleta al verla ahí, parada frente a Tucker.

-tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo fríamente

-Danny-se asustó por la manera en cómo se refería a ella –este yo..- ¿Por qué no sabía que decir?

-Danny ¿Qué pasa?- una voz sonó detrás de Danny.

-Valery, descuida, ahorita te alcanzo- miro con odio a Sam

-de acuerdo- dijo y le dio un pequeño beso que dejo sorprendida a Sam y entonces Valery se fue.

-Danny, déjame explicarte- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sobresaltado –que te fuiste hace cinco años, que jugaste con mis sentimientos- sus ojos se tornaban verdes -¡¿Qué Sam?! ¡Dime!-

-yo nunca jugué con tus sentimientos- dijo Sam al borde de la ira y desesperación.

-chicos- interrumpió Tucker cuando vio que Danny casi mataba a su amiga –no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso- con esas palabras Danny se relajó al igual que Sam.

-bien- suspiro –hablaremos de esto, luego- dijo y se dio la vuelta para seguir el mismo camino que siguió Valery dejando a Sam y Tucker solos.

-Tucker, dime que paso- hizo una pausa –que paso en estos cinco años-

-creo que no soy el indicado para decirte eso, Sam- dijo viendo hacia donde se fue Danny –él es el único que puede decirte todo- él también se dio la vuelta pero para ir al lado contrario de donde se fue Danny –solo te diré, que Valery es su actual novia- dijo y se fue dejando a solas a Sam.

Ella se quedó por media hora, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había razón para estar ahí, camino hasta que llego a la salida.

-Sam- dijo una voz, esa voz que la hacía sonreír, pero ahora le daba miedo.

-Danny- dijo un poco triste - ¿Dónde está Valery?- dijo notando que no estaba a su lado, lo cual agradeció.

-ella ya se fue- le dijo de manera fría –creo que debemos hablar- dijo un poco ¿triste?

-¿estás seguro?- dijo esperanzada

-sí, es mejor hablar ahora- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-bien, pero… puede ser mañana- no estaba segura de hablar hoy, ya que sentía que ya habían sido muchas emociones por un día.

-¿mañana?- dijo sorprendido pero luego lo pensó -acabas de llegar hoy ¿verdad?- dijo un poco en broma, lo cual provoco nostalgia en ella.

-sí, así es- dijo un poco feliz

-bien, entonces que te parece hablar mañana en el parque- dijo caminando frente a ella -¿te parece?

-me parece bien- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y sus miradas se cruzaron, pero él aparto la mirada lo cual provoco que las pocas esperanzas de Sam se fueron –bien, entonces.. te veo mañana, Danny- dijo y se fue, dejando a Danny solo.

Sam, llego a su departamento, y se acostó, pensando en que Danny había seguido con su vida, y que sus mayores miedos se habían hecho reales, Danny la odiaba.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS

 **En este capítulo quiero agradecer a** _ **NatDP (Guest), a dst 0800, y a clara (Guest).**_

 _ **Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes :3**_

* * *

Danny Phamton no me pertenece, si así fuera Sam y Danny hubieran sido novios desde el inicio: 3

 _Danny iba en su forma de fantasma a la casa de Sam, en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño regalo, la envoltura era negra con morado, los colores favoritos de la chica, Danny se acercó a la ventana de su ahora novia, pero se sorprendió al ver como algunas cosas ya no estaban en su lugar y que algunas de ellas estaban en cajas, entonces decidió regresar a su forma humana y tocar la puerta como persona normal. Una vez que toco el timbre espero a que alguien le abriera la puerta, pero no esperaba que ese alguien fuera la madre de Sam._

 _-. Se te ofrece algo, Danny- dijo la voz fría de la Señora Manson._

 _-. Este.. bueno.. yo.. vine a ver a Sam ¿está en casa?- Danny estaba muy nervioso, y no lo disimulaba._

 _-. ¿Acaso ella no te lo dijo?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa._

 _-. Decirme ¿Qué?- ahora el sorprendido era él._

 _-. Sam ayer se fue a Europa, se veía tan feliz- hizo una pausa -. Me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada- dijo un poco apenada, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero Danny estaba pensando en otra cosa como para darse cuenta._

 _-. Este.. bueno.. lamento haberla hecho perder su tiempo- dijo y se fue al principio caminando pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Sam, se transformó en fantasma y salió volando a toda velocidad de ahí. Mientras tanto la madre de Sam solo sonreía al ver como su plan marchaba a la perfección._

 _Danny ahora se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado, quería llorar, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, ¿su orgullo? Tal vez. Y así las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas, y las semanas en meses, pasaron tres meses hasta que Danny volvió a sonreír._

 _Mientras tanto con Sam, las cosas no eran tan diferentes, no podía adaptarse al lugar, los días parecían eternos, extrañaba esos días en los que salía con Danny y con Tucker a combatir fantasmas, o en los que iban a la "hamburguesa asquerosa", como es que pudo pasar eso, los días eran perfectos junto a él. Y ahora se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de él._

 _Los días pasaron y ella debía seguir con su vida; los meses seguían y ella simplemente no se adaptaba; los años pasaron y ella había cambiado, había dejado crecer su cabello y había dejado un poco su lado gótico, bueno, realmente solo había dejado de usar solo color negro y morado, ahora también usaba otros colores (con la condición que fueran de tonalidad oscura)._

 _Danny, había salido de la soledad en la que él solo se había metido y poco a poco fue recuperando esa poca vida social que tenía, de vez en cuando volvía a deprimirse pero para eso estaba su mejor amigo, Tucker, que lo escuchaba y le daba ánimos. Con el tiempo Danny fue olvidando ese amor que le tenía a Sam,( o eso creía), en el tercer año (desde que Sam se fue) Danny había empezado a hablar con Valery y retomar su vieja amistad, al principio todo iba normal, Danny parecía que al fin había olvidado a Sam; Sam todos los días pensaba en Danny; Danny empezó a salir con Valery; Sam con todos los ahorros que tenia ya había comprado un departamento en Amity Park; Danny le pidió a Valery que fuera su novia; Sam en poco tiempo regresaría a Amity Park; Valery había aceptado ser la novia de Danny; Sam abordaba un avión; Danny era feliz después de tres años sufriendo por una persona que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos; Sam se sentía nerviosa por regresar a Amity Park._

* * *

-. Debo decirle- se levantó de su cama -. Debo decirle toda la verdad, mis padres no saldrán victoriosos esta vez- iría al parque y le diría a Danny toda la verdad -. Solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, no soportaría también perder su amistad-

En la casa Fenton las cosas no eran diferentes, Danny se arreglaba para su encuentro con Sam, su cabeza le decía que era mala idea pero su corazón le decía que era lo mejor

-. Entre más rápido mejor ¿no?- se dijo así mismo para darse ánimos. Salió de su casa y camino hacia el parque, entonces la vio, parada bajo un árbol, -. _luce hermosa-_ pensó, sacudió su cabeza, tenía novia, no podía pensar así, se acercó a ella:

, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- dijo con voz seria, ella ya no se dejaría intimidar y mucho menos por Danny así que ella también puso cara seria, ya no mostraría más debilidad

-. Te diré toda la verdad, eso es todo, cuando termine si quieres puedes irte y yo saldré de tu vida para siempre- fría, su voz fue tan fría como la expresión que tenía en ese momento. Esas palabras tuvieron cierto efecto en el ojiazul, pero lo ignoro, ya no se dejaría engañar por la chica que tenia enfrente

-. Y ¿Cómo sabré si dices la verdad?- dijo serio.

-. Tú sabrás si confiar en mí o no- hizo una pausa -. Después de todo, ya deberías conocerme, éramos amigos ¿lo olvidas?- su expresión se relajó un poco y su voz sonó menos dura.

-. De acuerdo, te escucho- dijo también suavizando el tono de voz.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Confesiones, parte 1

-. Debo decirle- se levantó de su cama -. Debo decirle toda la verdad, mis padres no saldrán victoriosos esta vez- iría al parque y le diría a Danny toda la verdad -. Solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, no soportaría también perder su amistad-

En la casa Fenton las cosas no eran diferentes, Danny se arreglaba para su encuentro con Sam, su cabeza le decía que era mala idea pero su corazón le decía que era lo mejor

-. Entre más rápido mejor ¿no?- se dijo así mismo para darse ánimos. Salió de su casa y camino hacia el parque, entonces la vio, parada bajo un árbol, -. _luce hermosa-_ pensó, sacudió su cabeza, tenía novia, no podía pensar así, se acercó a ella:

, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- dijo con voz seria, ella ya no se dejaría intimidar y mucho menos por Danny así que ella también puso cara seria, ya no mostraría más debilidad

-. Te diré toda la verdad, eso es todo, cuando termine si quieres puedes irte y yo saldré de tu vida para siempre- fría, su voz fue tan fría como la expresión que tenía en ese momento. Esas palabras tuvieron cierto efecto en el ojiazul, pero lo ignoro, ya no se dejaría engañar por la chica que tenía enfrente

-. Y ¿Cómo sabré si dices la verdad?- dijo serio.

-. Tú sabrás si confiar en mí o no- hizo una pausa -. Después de todo, ya deberías conocerme, éramos amigos ¿lo olvidas?- su expresión se relajó un poco y su voz sonó menos dura.

-. De acuerdo, te escucho- dijo también suavizando el tono de voz.-

-. El ultimo día que nos vimos, mis padres me dijeron que seguiría con mis estudios en Europa, yo no quería ir, quería… - dudaba en decirle ía quedarme contigo- dijo casi en un susurro, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Danny -. Pero no pude, mis padres me obligaron a ir, empacaron todas mis cosas, destruyeron mi celular para que no pudiera comunicarme contigo o con alguien más, esa noche fue… la más dolorosa para mí- termino al borde del llanto, aun recordaba el dolor que sufrió aquel día en el que dejo atrás a sus amigos y al chico que amaba.

Sam volteo a ver a Danny para poder ver en su expresión algo que le indicara que le creía, pero no veía nada, su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión. Danny intentaba procesar toda esa información, si decía la verdad la había estado odiando todos esos años para nada, pero si era mentira su odio incrementaría, entonces también volteo su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron esa conexión, Danny buscaba algún rastro de mentira en esos amatistas que tanto le gustaban, y ella buscaba el perdón en esos ojos azules.

-. Te creo- dijo por fin, haciendo que la amatista se sorprendiera

-. ¿me crees?- pregunto incrédula a lo cual Danny sonrió honestamente y rio, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo escuchaba reír.

-. Si- hizo una pausa -. Creo que ambos nos equivocamos- dijo borrando su sonrisa

-. Nos ¿equivocamos?- pregunto no comprendiendo a que se refería

-. Creo que después de todo, no fuimos hechos para estar uno junto a él otro- dijo un poco triste, ella no sabía que responder a sí que mejor deicidio guardar silencio

La vista era hermosa, todavía era temprano, así que la luz del sol era un poco fuerte, por ser día martes no había tanta gente, es más, podría decirse que estaban solos en el parque, Sam se sentó en el pasto y Danny la imito, y así siguieron por minutos que parecían horas, hasta que Sam decidió hablar:

-. ¿Dónde está Valery?- pregunto fingiendo interés

-. Hoy me dijo que estaría un tiempo de calidad con su padre- dijo restándole importancia

-. Crees que.. – Danny volteo a verla -. Podamos seguir siendo amigos- hizo una pausa -. Ya sabes, como antes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida

Danny lo pensó un poco antes y luego sonrió -. Claro, pero…- hizo una pausa y se acercó a ella -. No va a ser como antes- Sam se sorprendió por esa respuesta

-¿por qué no?- se atrevió a preguntar

-. Porque has cambiado en estos cinco años, no- se corrigió -. Hemos cambiado los dos- dijo mostrando su cabello.

-. Estoy segura de que tú no has cambiado- dijo en son de burla

En eso el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó, provocando que él chico se levantara de donde estaba buscando actividad fantasma. Sam también se levantó, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Danny en acción y no se perdería ni un momento de la pelea en la que sabía quién sería el ganador.

-.¡Danny!- grito la amatista cuando sintió como alguien la agarraba por la cintura

-. Sam- cuando volteo vi al fantasma al cual tendría que enfrentarse -¡suéltala!- Danny se transformó en fantasma -. Maleza- Danny iba a usar su poder de hielo, pero alrededor de Maleza había un campo protector contra fantasma

-. No podrás contra mí, chico fantasma- dijo y las plantas empezaron a atacarlo, pero Danny ya sabía cómo derrotarlo, en esos años, Danny había entrenado más sus poderes, y ahora era mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era, aparte de que ya tenía más control sobre ellos. Asi que regreso a su forma humana para poder atravesar el campo fantasma y después de volver a transformarse en fantasma y usar todas sus energías para congelar todas las plantas. Antes de que lo metiera al termo Phamton, Maleza le dijo:

-. Él ahora sabe tú debilidad, no importa lo que hagas, él hará todo lo posible por cambiar tu futuro- luego de eso desapareció.

-. Danny ¿estás bien?- Sam se había acercado a su amigo -. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-. Él quiere cambiar mi futuro- dijo en un susurro

-. ¿Quién?-

-. No lo sé- hizo una pausa -. Pero no permitiré que lastimen a las personas que yo mas quiero- dijo con determinación

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

 _Departamento de Sam_

-. Así que no le dijiste cuales que todavía lo amas- dijo la voz de su amigo Tucker

-. No, ahora no tiene sentido que lo haga, ya tiene a... – hizo una pausa, aún era doloroso -. A alguien más a quien amar-

-. No lucharas por él- ¿Por qué insistía tanto?

-. ¿Para qué? – estaba triste, enojada pero no con él sino consigo misma -. Él ya tiene a Valery, y a mí, parece que todavía me odia- hizo una pausa para intentar tranquilizarme -. Así que prefiero ser su amiga a perderlo para siempre

 _Habitación de Danny_

-. Estas seguro que su regreso no te afectara- la voz de su novia parecía preocupada

-. No te preocupes- dijo acercándose a ella -. Ayer hable con ella y parecía sincera- sonrió al recordarla -. Así que quedamos como amigos.

Valery se mantuvo en silencio un rato intentando pensar en cómo preguntarle -. ¿Aun sientes algo por ella?- lo dijo, fue directa

Él se sorprendió por la pregunta y lo pensó un poco -. No- dijo pero algo en su corazón le decía que mentía, intento ignorarlo.

-. ¿Estás seguro?- ella parecía notar lo contrario y tenía miedo a perderlo

-. Lo que pasó entre ella y yo acabo hace cinco años- porque se sentía triste -. Pero ahora estoy contigo- dijo sonriendo, pero no sentía felicidad -. Y eso es lo que importa- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-. De acuerdo, te veo mañana en la escuela- se levantó de la cama y se acercó al arco de la puerta seguida por Danny -. Adiós- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

-. Si, nos vemos- y vio como salía de la casa y se dirigía a su auto y se alejaba hasta perderla de vista

-. Realmente ya la olvide- dijo acostándose en su cama

 _Zona Fantasma_

-. Vaya, ese chico realmente tiene problemas con sus sentimientos- dijo una voz femenina -. Y eso lo hace más encantador- dijo con un tono picaron

-. Esta segura de que ese el chico que quiere como esposo- ahora hablo una voz masculina, esta sonaba seria.

-. Si, muy segura, cambiare su futuro, y lo convertiré en mi esposo- se levantó de donde estaba -. Y ahora sé cómo hacerlo- dijo en un tono malvado.

 _Escuela preparatoria de Amity Park_

Danny y Valery iban agarrados de la mano como lo hacían todos los días desde que hicieron novios, ahora Danny era el chico mas anhelado por todas las chicas, pero se resignaron cuando supieron que Valery había conseguido enamorarlo.

-. ¿Ya escucharon el rumor?- dijo Tucker acercándose a su amigo

-. ¿Qué rumor?- dijo Danny mientras guardaba sus libros en su casillero

-. Una nueva chica acaba de entrar a nuestro grupo- dijo intentando no demostrar su emoción

-. Una chica- Danny intentaba recordar -. Acaso es…- si frase fue interrumpida por la campana que indicaba que comenzaban las clases.

-. Te veo al rato, Danny- dijo Valery

-. De acuerdo- se despidieron con un pequeño beso y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Tucker y Danny seguían haciendo casi todo juntos, cuando entraron al salón se sentaron en sus respectivas butacas, al entrar al salón dio su discurso:

-. Bien, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, entra por favor- una chica de largo cabello negro, ojos amatistas, entro al salón, Danny se sorprendió, su hipótesis era cierta, en cambio Tucker se veía feliz, tenía un plan entre manos y no podía fallar.

-. Ella es Samantha Manson- la presento -. Sean amables con ella, bien te sentaras- empezó a buscar con la mirada donde se sentaría - te sentaras atrás del joven Foley- ella obedeció y se sentó atrás del joven no sin antes sonreírle, lo cual provoco celos en Danny, ¿celos? Sacudió su cabeza.

La campana volvió a salir, ahora indicaba que el receso había comenzado, todos salían de sus salones, algunos salían a comer, algunos a despejar su mente, algunos aprovechaban para hacer las tareas, algunas parejas se encontraban, y algunos simplemente platicaban con sus amigos.

-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a estudiar a esta escuela?- dijo Danny intentando no demostrar inconformidad.

-. Fue una decisión de último momento- miro a Tucker quien le guiño el ojo -. además también quería pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigos- dijo sonriendo lo cual solo provoco desconcierto en el chico fantasma

-. Está bien, iré a ver a Valery- se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la salida

-. Estas seguro de que funcionara, Tucker- dijo Sam ya no mostrando su tristeza

-. Debe funcionar- dijo ya no muy convencido

Mientras tanto en el patio principal de la escuela

-. Asi que Sam regreso a ser tu compañera de clases- dijo Valery mientras sacaba de su mochila un par de pasteles

-. ¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo mostrando sorpresa

-. La exnovia del chico fantasma ha vuelto, ahora es más linda, ¿ya viste su hermoso cabello?- dijo en varios tonos de voz que provocaron que su novio estallara en carcajadas.

-. Sabes, pareces una novia celosa- dijo en tono de burla

-. No estoy celosa- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y haciendo un lindo (según para Danny) mohín.

-. ¿Entonces?- dijo intentando ya no reír

-. Solo que todos parecen darme indirectas- dijo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio -. Creo que intentan decirme que me aleje de ti y que deje el camino libre a Sam- dijo triste.

-. Yo no quiero que te alejes de mi- dijo Danny acariciando su cabello -. Tú me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, tú me hiciste volver creer en el amor-

-. Eso lo hice porque realmente me gustas- dijo Valery mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-. Tú también me gustas-

-. Pero sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti- dijo aun mirándolo a los ojos

-. ¿Qué?- dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-. Tus ojos- dijo para después dar paso a un pequeño beso.

La campana volvió a sonar interrumpiendo a la pareja

-. Bien, ¿te veo al rato en el parque?-. Dijo levantándose

-. No, hoy no puedo, tengo que trabajar ¿Qué te parece mañana?- dijo Valery

-. Me parece bien- también se levantó -. Creo que entonces hoy saldré con Tucker-

-. Y ¿también con Sam?-

-. ¿Eh?- por un momento la había olvidado, ahora ya tenía su rutina planteada, y ahora otra vez debía cambiarla, suspiro -. Tal vez, Sam y Tucker han estado juntos últimamente como antes así que lo más seguro es que la lleve-

-. Ten cuidado, esperare tu mensaje de buenas noches- lo abrazo y se fue corriendo a su salón

Danny se quedó en el mismo lugar donde estaba, hasta que..

-. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?- esa voz la conocía muy bien, volteo para encontrarla a unos metros de distancia de él

-. ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?- dijo un tanto confundido -. ¿estas espiándome?- ella se sonrojo por eso, pero no era cierto

-. No, estaba en el otro extremo del patio y para llegar a los salones debo pasar por aquí y bueno te vi aquí parado como si nada- dijo con una sonrisa

-. Ah, este, bueno estaba con Valery- dijo un poco apenado

-. Y que ¿piensas saltarte las clases?- dijo acercándose a él -. ¿Acaso tu aparente popularidad te a cambiado?-

-. No, soy el mismo Danny que siempre has conocido- dijo con falsa indignación, en ese momento su sentido fantasma se activó pero no veía nada, todo parecía normal.

-. No crees que debamos terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso, Danny- dijo de repente Sam, parte de su flequillo cubría sus ojos

-. Sam ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo el un poco preocupado

-. Tú sabes de lo que hablo, Daniel- dijo con voz seria. Mientras Danny estaba confundido, nadie le decía por su nombre menos ella.

-. Sam, enserio me estas asustando- y era la verdad -. Habíamos quedado en no hablar de eso-

-. No- dijo con su voz más seria -. Tú quedaste en eso, yo nunca lo acepte-

La voz de Sam, ese tono de voz, Danny ya la había escuchado pero no recordaba exactamente donde, entonces su sentido fantasma se volvió a activar, Danny no lo vio pero un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Sam. Entonces el fantasma de la caja apareció y Danny no le presto mucha atención

-. No gastare mi energía contigo- dijo Danny sacando el termo, apunto hacia el fantasma y este se activó y empezó a succionarlo. Cuando Danny volteo para encontrar a Sam, pero cuando la vio en el suelo corrió para verla

-. Sam, ¡Sam¡- empezó a moverla para despertarlo, cuando vio que abría los ojos suspiro y sonrio

-. ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo desconcertada

-. Eso debería preguntarte yo- dijo un tanto confundido por su actitud de antes.

Ella solo lo miraba confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta, de lo cerca que estaba y se asustó, sintió una oleada de calor en sus mejillas, así que intento alejarse de él, fue entonces que Danny se dio cuenta de la situación y se alejó de ella, con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

Lejos de ahí, alguien observaba la situación, no muy feliz.

-. Se supone que deberían estar enojados uno con él otro- dijo golpeando un árbol.

-. Él todavía la ama, princesa- dijo una voz masculina -. Así que debe buscar la manera de que la chica consiga a alguien más-

La "princesa" parecía pensarlo, hasta que sonrió malévolamente -. Creo que ya se que hacer- dijo mirándolo

-. ¡Quiere que me convierta en un humano¡- dijo muy sorprendido

-. Si, tu serás el encargado de enamorarla- abrió un portal hacia la zona fantasma – te encargaras de romperle el corazón a Danny-

 _Continuara_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: recuerdos

 _Voz desconocida_

 _Observo a Danny Phantom desde que obtuvo sus poderes tras ese accidente con el portal de lo que parecen ser sus padres, esa chica gótica lo había persuadido para que entrara y así lo hizo, desde ese momento pude ver como en su interior había luz, esperanza pero también había oscuridad, dolor, solo que este estaba más oculto._

 _En este mundo debe haber un equilibrio entre la luz y oscuridad, entre el bien y el mal_

 _Desde un principio pude ver un gran poder en él, pero todavía no lo controlaba, con el tiempo aprendió a controlarlo y al mismo tiempo descubría nuevos poderes, podía ver como la luz crecía conforme sus poderes lo hacían y eso me enfurecía, hasta que un día pude ver el futuro de Danny, un futuro oscuro donde destruía lo que un día protegía, eso me puso muy feliz ya que como princesa de las sombras debía conseguir un esposo con aura maligna y que mejor pretendiente que Danny Phantom, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando vi como Reloj hacia "trampa" y ayudaba a Danny a tener un mejor futuro, uno lleno de luz, estuve a punto de mandar a matar a Reloj por eso, pero una mejor idea se me ocurrió, usar esa luz en su contra, me dedique a seguir observándolo desde aquel espejo, todos los días me la pasaba viéndolo, aprendiendo de él, cuando estuve a punto de olvidarme de él un "milagro", (si le podemos decir así) ocurrió, Danny se le había declarado a Sam (así se llamaba la chica gótica) y fue cuando algo hizo clic en mí, ella siempre estaba con él, ella influía en las decisiones y conducta del chico mitad fantasma y fue entonces que empecé a idear un plan, un plan que no fallaría y cuyo resultado sería la destrucción de las esperanzas del chico y convertirlo en mi esposo._

 _Fue cuando empecé a alterar su destino. La chica era un riesgo, podía vestir de negro pero dentro de ella no había oscuridad sino una gran luz, una que rebasaba a la de Danny, así que empecé por deshacerme de ella, ahora ya no observaba a Danny, ahora la observaba a ella, y di con uno de sus puntos débiles, el odio hacia su familia, al observar más a sus padres me di cuenta de que odiaban al chico, después de pensarlo un poco planee la estrategia. Uno de mis fieles sirvientes se introduciría en el cuerpo de la madre (quien al parecer era la que mandaba) para después enviar a la chica a una escuela en un lugar llamado Europa, el esposo, papá de Sam, acepto sin rechistar, cuando la chiquilla llego fue el momento de efectuar el plan, el cual salió a la perfección._

 _Danny se encontraba deshecho, la oscuridad dentro de él era tan exquisita, pero debía esperar ya que su destino no estaba bien definido y cualquier pequeño cambio en él podía resultar fatal._

 _Él mitad fantasma estaba desesperado, intentaba comunicarse con ella pero yo le impedí que lo hiciera (bloquee las cuentas de la chica), intentaba hablar con ella (había destruido su celular). Era divertido verlo sufrir, pero lo que nunca me imaginé y que obviamente no planee, era que esa chica Valery llegara a su vida y sobre todo a su corazón, se suponía que lo odiaba (o bueno, odia a su mitad fantasma), en ese momento la luz que creía extinguida en él había vuelto a crecer al punto de que la oscuridad era mínima_

 _Entonces era el momento en que la chica gótica regresara, con volverse a introducir al cuerpo de la madre bastaba, una llamada a la escuela donde estaba, permitir su salida del país a donde la había mandado y que ella regresara a la ciudad donde había dejado todo._

 _Su regreso fue un golpe muy duro para Danny, la oscuridad que había reprimido volvía a salir, pero Valery lo impedía, ahora tenía que deshacerme de ella, DANNY TENIA QUE SER MIO DE UNA MANERA U OTRA, no me importaba desaparecer a medio mundo, lo haría, siempre y cuando consiguiera a Danny como mi futuro esposo._

 _Ahora el plan se había complicado sin embargo no era difícil volver a retomar el curso, lo único que había que hacer era romperle el corazón a Danny, simple. Sam seguía siendo una persona especial para Danny aunque él lo negara, Valery ahora era su persona especial, lo más simple era que ambas le rompieran el corazón ¿cómo? Aun no lo sabía, pero lo descubriría._

-. Su majestad ¿se encuentra bien- mi fiel sirviente había captado mi atención

-. Por supuesto, solo estaba…- ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta? -. Solo estaba recordando-

-. Puedo saber de qué-

-. Por supuesto, recordaba aquellos días en los que solía ver a Danny desde mi espejo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

-. Claro, después de todo, él se convertirá en su esposo y…- dudo en decirlo

-. Y ocupar su oscuridad para volverme más fuerte- dije completando su frase de manera sarcástica a lo que él simplemente movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo -. Así es, su destino estará en mis manos, y nadie podrá derrotarme-

-. Así será, mi querida princesa- dijo para después retirarse

Mis planes no fallarían, me aprovecharía de la pobre chica gótica cuya oscuridad también había incrementado y ahora que podía apoderarme de su cuerpo, (como lo había hecho ayer) sería mucho más fácil destruir ambos corazones y el de Valery.

Voz normal

Sam iba en camino al centro comercial donde pasaría tiempo de calidad con los chicos. Desde la sombra una persona, no, más bien una fantasma la observaba, podía ver dentro de su corazón la oscuridad, la fantasma voló a toda velocidad hasta introducirse en el cuerpo de la chica gótica

-. Es hora de romper corazones- dijo con una voz malvada, una voz que no era la suya


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Sam iba en camino al centro comercial donde pasaría tiempo de calidad con los chicos. Desde la sombra una persona, no, más bien una fantasma la observaba, podía ver dentro de su corazón la oscuridad, la fantasma voló a toda velocidad hasta introducirse en el cuerpo de la chica gótica

-. Es hora de romper corazones- dijo con una voz malvada, una voz que no era la suya

El aura oscura de la chica se había trasformado convirtiendo su ropa (la cual consistía en unos jeans con una blusa casual con tenis) en un vestido negro con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, a la altura de la rodilla, con unas zapatillas negras con tacón de 10 cm. Todas los chicos e incluso las chicas la observaban, mientras que ellos babeaban y no dejaban de devorarla con la mirada, ellas solo sentían envidia y eso solo provocaba que su aura maligna se hiciera más grande.

-. _¡SI, ¡sigan pensando negativamente-_ dijo mientras sus ojos pasaban de amatista a rojo.

Danny y Tucker se encontraban esperando impacientemente a cierta chica gótica

-. Porque no llega- dijo con cierto enojo Danny

-. Tranquilo, no es la misma chica que conocíamos hace cinco años, sabes, ella a cambiado y mucho- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa pícara.

-. Te.. ¿Te gusta Sam?- dijo un poco confundido y ¿molesto?

-. No, pero ¿habría algún problema si así fuera?- dijo sin ningún titubeo, ni una duda, él tenía un plan en mente, y una de las partes principales del plan era confundir a Danny

-. No- dijo sin creerlo realmente -. Lo que paso entre ella y yo acabo hace mucho- dijo bajando el tono en cada palabra. Antes de que Tuck dijera algo más la vieron a lo lejos, y no pudieron evitar abrir la boca ante la sorpresa de verla vestida así.

-. Perdón por el retardo- dijo aunque en realidad no lo sentía

-. No.. no te preocupes- Danny no podía pensar bien, simplemente su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cabeza procesaba mil millones de pensamientos y ninguno de ellos era coherente o adecuado.

-. Me gusta tu nuevo look, Sam- dijo Tucker señalándola con los dedos, mientras tanto Danny tenia celos (los cuales no quería aceptar) y eso provocaba que el poder de "Sam" incrementaran, sus ojos pasaban de azul a verde, todos los chicos la miraban, hasta que no pudo más, la jalo del brazo y la saco del centro comercial, Tucker corría tras de ellos, el plan funcionaba, pero no como él lo había planificado.

-. Danny ¿Qué sucede?- dijo un poco preocupado por los celos del chico

-. Estoy bien- dijo enojado

-. No, no lo estas- dijo Sam dibujando una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro -. Sientes celos ¿no es así?

Tucker y Danny se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho la chica, no, más bien fue por como lo dijo, como si disfrutara cada palabra, como si quisiera hacer sufrir al chico de mirada azul.

-. Porque tendría que sentir celos- dijo conteniendo la ira -. LO QUE HAGAS CON TU VIDA LA VERDAD NO ME IMPORTA- no había pensado en el momento, solo había dejado que su inconsciente saliera.

Para ese momento, justo cuando Danny había explotado, la fantasma había salido del cuerpo de Sam. Ahora era ella la confundida ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y lo más importante en que momento había cambiado su ropa, pero ahora solo podía ver a un Danny enojado cuyos ojos pasaban de azul a ¿rojo?, hace cuanto que no veía esos ojos, ¿cuándo vio su versión del futuro maligna?, ¿Cuándo Freak show lo tenía bajo su control? La verdad no lo recordaba, pero tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su amigo hiciera una locura.

-. Tienes que controlarte Danny- dijo Sam mientras intentaba acercarse

-. ¡SAM!- grito Tucker -. No te acerques demasiado, hace mucho que no lo veía así-

-. ¿a qué te refieres?. Dijo Sam enojada y confundida

-. Eso fue hace mucho- antes de que empezara con el relato, Danny se había desmayado

-. Ocupo mucha energía- dijo Tucker mientras suspiraba

-. Dime que fue lo que ocurrió- dijo Sam seria -. A que te refieres con que no es la primera vez que esto ocurre-

-. Sam, eso ocurrió después de que tú te fueras a Europa- ella abrió los ojos como platos

FLASH BACK, POV Tucker

 **Danny no salía de su recamara, para lo único que salía era para ir a la escuela. Se distancio de todos, de sus padres, de su hermana incluso de mí. Pero yo no me rendiría tan fácil. Jazz era mi espía dentro de su casa y como presidente de Amity Park tengo ciertos accesos a fuerzas especiales, en otras palabras, tenía acceso a las cámaras, fue cuando me di cuenta que los ojos de Danny no eran los mismos, no eran verdes pero tampoco eran azules, eran como color naranja, fue cuando recordé la vez en que fue controlado por Freakshow, pero luego recordé que habíamos destruido su bola de control sobre fantasmas así que descarte la opción de que fuese controlado, luego recordé a Dan Phantom, su tonta y maligna versión del futuro, el cual se supone que había cambiado, pero luego un recuerdo me llego a la mente donde que nada podría cambiar su futuro, ni siquiera Reloj, fue cuando intente intervenir, corrí a la casa de Danny, no la verdad le dije a mi chofer que me llevara, una vez frente a la residencia Fenton, toque la puerta, Jazz me abrió, no di explicaciones y corrí hasta la recamara de Danny y ahí estaba sumido en una gran depresión, el al verme se enojó pero yo me rehusé en irme, sus ojos eran naranjas y no permitiría que se volvieran rojos.**

 **Con el tiempo Danny volvió a ser el mismo, de vez en cuando sus ojos se ponían naranjas, tal vez se acordaba de ti, pero habíamos acordado no volver a hablar de ti, o al menos no en su presencia, cuando se transformaba en fantasma sus ojos no eran verdes eran naranjas, eso duro hasta que Valery llego a su vida (otra vez), empezaron a salir y después de tanto tiempo vi a Danny feliz, era feliz otra vez, ahora sus ojos habían vuelto a ser del mismo color de siempre, verdes… y bueno, todos sabemos lo que paso después.**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK POV Tucker

-. Entonces gracias a Valery…- no podía continuar la frase, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-. Si, así es, ella fue la que salvo a Danny y a todos de un futuro lleno de oscuridad- dijo con una sorprendente seriedad

-….- Sam, no sabía que decir, las palabras se habían ido se su cabeza, ahora solo veía a Danny en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que pudo haber evitado, pero no, Valery había estado con él mientras que ella estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de la persona que mas quería, ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no lo permitiría, no frente a Tucker y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo

-. ¡SAM!- grito Tucker sin éxito


	8. Chapter 8

-….- Sam, no sabía que decir, las palabras se habían ido se su cabeza, ahora solo veía a Danny en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que pudo haber evitado, pero no, Valery había estado con él mientras que ella estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de la persona que más quería, ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no lo permitiría, no frente a Tucker y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo

-. ¡SAM!- grito Tucker sin éxito

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Cómo desenamorarse?

 _POV SAM_

No sé en qué momento había llegado a mi pequeño departamento, pero ahora me encontraba tirada en sobre la cómoda alfombra, mis lágrimas eran mi única compañía, bueno, ellas y mis constantes quejas y maldiciones hacia mis padres, si tan solo ellos no me hubieran obligado a ir a Europa… Me levante ante tal pensamiento _¿Cómo sería mi vida con Danny?,_ cinco años ¡cinco años! Sin él, y nunca me había preguntado eso. Sonreí ante la idea de ser novios, que me dijera lo mucho que me quería, esos abrazos que tanto me gustaban, sus ojos azules que asemejaban un par de diamantes o esos ojos verdes llenos de luz y de vida. Suspire, lo único que hacía con ese tipo de pensamientos era torturarme, tenía que buscar la manera de poder estar a su lado sin caer rendida ante sus pies con solo ver sus ojos, o con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz ¡maldición! Grite. Estoy loca…. Loca de amor, lamentablemente.

Al darme cuenta de la hora me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, y mañana debía madrugar, ir a la universidad no era tan fácil como lo hacía ver la televisión.

 _Normal POV_

Tucker como buen amante de la tecnología estudiaba ciencias de la computación, Sam estudiaba Filosofía y letras y Danny estudiaba Astrofísica.

Los tres compartían algunas materias, lo que le era complicado a Sam, ya que tenía que hablar con él algunas veces, ya que era el único que conocía (y no quería conocer a nadie más).

-. Danny ¿te sientes mejor?- Tucker se había acercado a su mejor amigo, después de que Sam se fuera….

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-. ¡SAM!- grito Tucker sin éxito, al ver que la chica no le haría caso, fue en busca de Danny quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo .**

 **-. ¿Danny?- el susodicho empezaba a abrir los ojos los cuales para alivio del chico de lentes**

 **-. ¿Qué?- intento levantarse sin éxito -. ¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-. Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿no crees?- dijo ahora pasando de alivio a enojo, se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta de su amigo de mirada azul.**

 **-. No.. No lo sé- respondió un poco confundido -. No sé en qué momento perdí control sobre mí mismo.. Otra vez- dijo un poco triste, al recordar por qué le pasaban esas cosas -. Tal vez, todavía no supero lo sucedido hace cinco años- dijo con voz triste**

 **-. Claro que lo superaste- dijo Tucker poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico -. Si no lo hubieras hecho no tendrías a Valery como novia y nunca hubieras perdonado a Sam- dijo haciendo entrar en razón a su amigo mitad fantasma.**

 **-. Tal vez tengas razón, Tuck- dijo en medio de una débil sonrisa**

 **-. Por supuesto que la tengo- dijo levantándose -. Si no la tuviera no sería presidente de Amity Park- dijo con orgullo**

 **-. De acuerdo, señor presidente- dijo levantándose -. Es mejor irnos, en cualquier momento anochecerá-**

 **-. Bien, señor héroe- dijo Tucker siguiéndole el juego, pero eso no dudaría mucho, tenía un plan y debía seguir efectuándose. Danny ya se había adelantado pero no lo suficiente, agradeció que esta vez no hubiera usado sus poderes.**

 **-. Danny- dijo Tucker de manera seria, él chico de mirada azul volteo a ver dónde estaba su amigo y no dijo nada, espero a que él continuara -. ¿Aun sientes algo por Sam?- lo había dicho, simple, directo, con algo de tacto.**

 **Danny se quedó congelado ante tal pregunta, no se hubiera esperado eso, al menos no de él, su mejor amigo, aquel que había prometido no volver a tocar el tema, ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Tucker al ver que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a responder sonrió, él chico delante de él parecía un manojo de nervios andante.**

 **-. Está bien- dijo acercándose a él -. No tienes que responderme ahora- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras menos hirientes -. Pero tienes que poner en orden tus ideas y sobretodo tus sentimientos o terminaras hiriendo a ambas- empezó a caminar dejando a Danny atrás, pensando, procesando aquellas palabras** _tienes que poner en orden tus ideas y sobretodo tus sentimientos o terminaras hiriendo a ambas_

 ** _END THE FLASH BACK_**

-. Si un poco, creo- la verdad es que Danny no había podido dormir esa noche, su mente no dejaba de reprocharle que debiera poner en orden sus ideas, sus emociones, sus sentimientos -. ¿Sabes?- dijo de repente -. Si no puedo poner en orden toda mi vida… ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiré lo que quiero?- dijo en tono molesto

-. Tranquilo, Danny- dijo Tucker -. Las cosas no son tan fáciles, la vida no lo es- dijo con voz calmada -. Hay retos que debemos afrontar y nosotros mismos somos un reto, debemos aprender a tener control sobre nosotros mismos-

Danny solo miraba a Tucker sorprendido y luego sonrió -. ¿Sabes?- dijo atrayendo la atención de su amigo -. Creo que te estas juntando mucho con Sam- dijo en medio de una broma, Tucker al comprender el comentario se hizo el indignado lo cual solo provoco que Danny riera más.

-. Bueno, al menos yo si paso tiempo de calidad con Sam- dijo con un puchero.

-. Tienes razón- dijo parando de reír, y limpiándose lágrimas falsas -. No he pasado mucho tiempo con ella desde que llego- dijo pensándolo un momento -. Tal vez salga hoy con ella- dijo no dándole mucha importancia a lo que había dicho.

-. ¿Seguro?- dijo un poco sorprendido -. ¿Qué hay de Valery?- dijo recordando a la actual novia de Danny, tenía que deshacerse de ella de alguna manera.

-. Me llamo esta mañana, de hecho ni siquiera vino hoy- dijo un poco triste -. ¿crees qué Sam quiera salir conmigo?- dijo un poco ¿nervioso?

-. Porque no saldría contigo- dijo –además solo saldrán como amigos-

-. Claro- dijo un poco ¿triste?, definitivamente debía aprender a controlar sus sentimientos -. La ultima clase la compartimos, le preguntare en la salida-

* * *

 _Desde la zona fantasma, una chica de vestido negro desgastado, cabello del mismo color, ojos rojos, maquillaje más oscuro que su guardarropa, observaba a través de un espejo a un chico mitad fantasma de ojos azules como el mar (*nota de la autora*_ adoro hacer analogías con el color de sus ojos *w*)

 _-. Solo lo mirara a través del espejo ¿no piensa interferir?- dijo su más fiel sirviente_

 _-. No, hoy no- dijo aun mirando el espejo -. Ellos mismos lo harán, me refiero a Danny y a la chica- dijo tranquila -. Aunque- dijo ahora con odio -. Ese chico, Foley, es un riesgo, nunca me imaginé que tuviera semejante poder-_

 _-. ¿A qué poder se refiere, su majestad?-dijo sin ocultar su curiosidad_

 _-. El, al igual que la chica gótica, influyen en sus pensamientos, sus emociones- sus ojos ahora brillaban -. Y sobre todo SOBRE SUS EMOCIONES- dijo esto último gritando_

 _-. Y como planea deshacerse de él, mi princesa- dijo suponiendo que él sería una pieza clave como lo había hecho hace cinco años_

 _-. Los pondré unos contra otros- dijo un poco pensativa_

 _-. ¿Utilizara a la chica gótica para hacerlo?- dijo suponiendo que la respuesta lógica seria si_

 _-. No, utilizare a la novia- dijo y ahora el espejo le mostraba lo que estaba haciendo -. Danny ya se está dando cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Sam aún siguen presentes, aunque el no quiera admitirlo- dijo esto último sin darle mucha importancia -. Así que en cualquier momento Danny terminara con Valery- dijo mientras se acercaba a su sirviente -. Ella se sentirá celosa, a decir verdad, ella siempre ha sentido celos por Sam y el hecho de que Danny termine con ella desatara toda la oscuridad que tiene dentro y esa será mi señal me apoderare de ella y destruiré a Tucker, luego a Sam y para terminar con broche de oro, Danny será mío, ambos dominaremos ambos mundos y seremos los más poderosos fantasmas de todos- termino con una risa maléfica_

 _-. Se le está olvidando algo, algo muy importante, mi señora- dijo intentando no arruinar el momento_

 _-. ¡¿Qué?!- dijo_

 _-. El chico no solo es fantasma, también es humano- dijo -. Primero debe deshacerse de su lado humano-_

 _-. Eso ya está resuelto- dijo restándole importancia -. Podemos usar los guantes que uso Vlad en una línea del tiempo o podemos usar el atrapa sueños Fenton, el cual ambos sabemos para qué sirve-_

 _-. Tiene razón, lo siento- dijo dándole un beso en su mano._

 _-. Bien- hizo una pausa -. Pero no vuelvas a dudar de mí-_

* * *

La ultima hora había llegado, Sam y Danny estaban haciendo un ensayo juntos lo cual era un poco complicado por el hecho de que ambos parecían nerviosos, el tiempo de la clase había acabado, ambos peli-negros suspiraron.

-. Oye, Sam- dijo de pronto Danny guardando sus cosas sin mirarla a los ojos

-. Dime, Danny- dijo Sam también sin verlo

-. Este.. Te gustaría salir- ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y Danny corrigió -. ¡Como amigos!

-. Claro, ¿Por qué creíste que había pensado lo contrario?- estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía lo que decía -. Digo, somos amigos ¿no?- dijo no muy convencida

-. Claro, mejores amigos- debía dejar de hablar de eso -. Entonces que dices ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- él había pensado en aquellas salidas de antes de ser novios; ella pensó en aquellas salidas de novios.

-. Este..- sacudió su cabeza -. Claro, será divertido, tú, yo y Tucker- dijo pensando en que ellos dos eran tan unidos que esta vez no sería la excepción

-. De hecho, solo seremos tú y yo- Sam maldijo por lo bajo, Tucker se las pagaría después.

-. Bien- dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas -. Vamos- dijo con una sonrisa

 _ **Paso número uno: intenta ser su amiga, talvez así olvides que alguna vez fue tu novio**_

Los dos no hablaban, se podía tocar la tensión en el ambiente, ambos tenían miedo de hablar

-. Oye que tal si vamos por un helado- hablo de repente Danny rompiendo con aquella burbuja hecha de tensión y miedo

-. Sí, eso me gustaría- dijo

Ambos fueron al parque y toda aquella tensión se había ido, ahora eran un par de amigos, hablando de cosas triviales, hablando de todo aquello que había pasado en cinco años, pero para no arruinar el momento, solo hablaban de cosas felices, como el cumpleaños número dieciocho del chico, o el momento en que Sam había decidido dejar crecer su cabello, claro ocultándole el hecho que lo había dejado crecer por él , en cierto momento se habían quedado callados, pero ya no era incomodo el momento, es más el ambiente se sentía bien, como si con ese silencio dijeran todo y la vez nada. Los últimos rayos de sol iban apareciendo y con ello anunciando que la noche pronto aparecería.

-. Es mejor que te lleve a casa ¿no cree?- dijo Danny de manera tranquila, rompiendo el dulce ambiente que se había creado

-. No- dijo ella igual de manera tranquila -. Es lindo estar aquí- alzo su mirada buscando la luna -. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar a tu lado- no había pensado las palabras, solo lo había dicho; ambos se sonrojaron -. Es decir, tu sabes… amigo- dijo golpeándolo en el hombro de manera amistosa.

-. Este.. Claro.. – dijo con un nerviosismo muy obvio -. Pero de cualquier manera- tenía que cambiar el tema -. Es mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas, nuestros padres se preocuparan- dijo sonando un poco nervioso

-. Danny, ya no tenemos catorce años- dijo a manera de broma -. Pero si ese fuese el caso- suspiro -. Nadie se preocuparía por mí- dijo sin sonar triste

-. ¿Por qué dices eso, Sam?-. Dijo ahora preocupado

-. Desde que regrese a Amity Park- dudo en seguir contando -. Decidí, bueno, ya no vivir con mis padres- volvió a suspirar -. Ahora vivo en un pequeño departamento-

-. Y ¿Por qué no me habías dicho Sam? Creí que éramos amigos- dijo fingiendo indignación

-. No creí que fuera importante- pensó un poco lo que diría después -. Él único que sabía era Tucker-

Ahora Danny sentía un poco de celos, _¿celos? -._ oh- fue lo único que atino a decir, ahora habían vuelto al silencio, un silencio al cual Sam agradecía.

Danny se encontraba muy nervioso, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sam y la observaba en secreto, ella se veía muy feliz viendo hacia nada en específico, en ese momento ella también volteo y sus ojos se encontraron, _había olvidado lo hermosos que se veían bajo la luz de la luna,_ sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar así, tenía novia, pero no podía apartar su mirada, ni ella podía, Danny empezó a acercarse más a Sam y ella no oponía resistencia, el simple roce de sus manos provoco que ambos se sonrojaran, sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, en ese momento Sam regreso a la realidad, una realidad donde Danny ya tenía una novia y no era ella, se separó bruscamente de él,.

 _DANNY_

Estuve a punto de besarla, estuve a punto de romper esa barrera que yo mismo había construido para evitar que Sam me volviera a herir, estuve a punto de romper esa amistad que estábamos recuperando.

Ella se había levantado, se veía igual de confundida que yo.

-. Este.. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa- dijo un poco confundida y ¿triste? -. Mis muebles podrían preocuparse- dijo intentando sonar graciosa, lo cual funciono

-. (risa) tienes razón, no quiero que tu cama se enoje conmigo- dije haciéndola reír, sonreí por inercia -. Bien ¿quieres que te acompañe?- ¿Por qué pregunte eso?

-. No, no es necesario- dijo con nerviosismo -. Ya has hecho mucho por hoy- se acercó a mí y mis nervios aumentaron -. Gracias- dijo en un susurro mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondía ese abrazo, aspire su aroma, ese dulce aroma a Jazmín, su cabello largo y sedoso….

 _¿Cómo sería mi vida si ella no se hubiese ido?_

En esos cinco años mi mente había creado varios escenarios, todos eran demasiado irrealistas, y ahora veo que esos sueños están muy alejados de mi realidad

Sam se separó de mí y empezó a correr hacia, donde yo lo supuse, era su departamento. Una vez que la perdí de vista, me transforme en fantasma, no permitiría que ella se fuese sola a su departamento, la seguía desde el cielo, ella se dirigió hacia un edificio con varios departamento, a mi parecer el edificio era muy elegante, demasiado para el gusto de Sam, me hice intangible para entrar al edificio y ahí estaba ella, frente a mí, aunque ella no me podía ver, al parecer estaba buscando sus llaves, cuando las encontró las introdujo en el picaporte y entro, después de eso, supe que era mi señal para irme a casa.

 _ **Paso numero dos: consíguete un nuevo novio, talvez así ambos olviden el pasado**_

-. ¿Qué tal tu paseo ayer con Sam?- pregunto Tucker, lo cual solo provoco que el chico fantasma se pusiera nervioso

-. Nada.. ¡nada!- había gritado -. ¡que te dijo ella!-

-. Nada- dijo riendo -. No he hablado con ella- hizo una pausa e hizo una pose reflexiva -. Pero si tu no me quieres decir.. le preguntare a ella- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-. ¡no!- tenía que dejar de gritar -. No es necesario- cuando estuvo a punto de decirle una voz muy conocida para ambos los interrumpió

-. ¡Danny!- dijo Valery abrazándolo, a lo cual Danny solo se sentía ¿incomodo? -. ¿Qué pasa? Interrumpí algo importante-

-. Nada, Valery- dijo intentando no sonar furioso, para después pasar a una sonrisa torcida -. Nada que no le pueda preguntar a Sam- dijo con cierta malicia

-. ¡que!- enserio tenia que dejar de gritar -. No ¡por favor, Tuck!- dijo asustado

-. Bien, los dejo, tortolos- dijo para después irse en busca de Sam

-. De que tanto hablaba ustedes dos- dijo Valery confundida

-. De..- porque se sentía asustado -. De nada importante- dijo resignado -. Vamos a clase- dijo tomando de la mano a su novia.

-. ¡Que! ¡¿Enserio!?- Sam le había contado toda la historia a Tucker, era lo más cercano a una amiga y sabía que podía confiar en él.

-. Si- dijo mientras se ocultaba tras su libro -. Podrías no hacer tanto escándalo- dijo un poco enojada

-. Lo siento- dijo mientras se controlaba -. Entonces ¿todo va de acuerdo al plan?-

-. Supongo- dijo un poco nerviosa por la siguiente parte del plan -. Es necesario pasar a la siguiente etapa- dijo muy asustada

-. Por supuesto, Sam- dijo haciendo varios ademanes con las manos -. No podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo paso, hay que continuar-

-. Y ¿crees que consiguiéndome un novio provocara que Danny se ponga celoso?- dijo en tono serio

-. Claro- se aclaró la garganta -. Si él sigue sintiendo algo por ti, por mínimo que sea, sentirá celos- dijo se manera seria, tanto que dio miedo -. Y empezara a ordenar todo en su cabeza hueca- dijo eso ya en modo de juego

-. Bien, comencemos con la parte dos de tu tonto plan- dijo mientras se levantaba con el ceño fruncido

* * *

 _én ayudare en su plan- le había hablado al espejo_

 _-. ¿Está segura de eso?- hablo su sirviente mas leal_

 _-. Por supuesto, pero lo hare en contra de Danny, no a su favor- dijo de manera calmada -. Su oscuridad se apagó ayer por unos momentos- dijo mientras recordaba cómo casi, CASI, la besaba -. Supongo que mientras tenga sentimientos por Sam su oscuridad no crecerá- dijo de manera pensativa -. Supongo que debo eliminar cuanto antes su lado humano para que así sus tontos sentimientos humanos no interfieran con su oscuridad como fantasma- suspiro -. Si tan solo tuviera la bola de cristal de Freawshow- dijo de manera triste_

 _-. Pero puede conseguirla- dijo a modo de consuelo -. Puede regresar al pasado y asi evitar que esa bola cristal se rompa sin alterar el futuro-_

 _-. Y como…- se calló al recordar ese momento del pasado de Danny_

 **Flash back**

 _Sam se había caído del tren, era un acantilado, era seguro que de ahí no salía viva o ilesa, Danny aún se debatía en que hacer, fue hasta que escucho los gritos de Sam que recupero un poco de cordura y fue volando en su rescate, en el proceso dejo caer la bola de cristal de Freawshow la cual se destruye, rompiendo consigo el hechizo._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _-. Tienes razón- dijo recuperando su confianza -. Si evito que se rompa justo en el momento en que Danny la suelta- ahogo un grito de felicidad_

 _-. Ahora debemos ir al pasado- dijo el sirviente en ese momento el espejo brillo y ahora el reflejo era el momento exacto en que Sam se caía del tren y Tucker gritaba._

 _-. Vayamos al pasado- dijo con una sonrisa malvada_

 ** _NOTAS DE LA LOCA AUTORA_**

 _HOLIWIS! Bien, ocho capitulos y no me habia presentado, bueno mi nombre es Alondra, seudonimo: Homura Li_

 _Aprovecho este momento para agradecer sus comentarios y follows, realmente me hacen feliz,_

 _Esta es mi primera historia en esta plataforma ya que anteriormente publicaba (bueno, sigo publicando) en Wattpad (no subo historias de Danny P.)_

 _les mando un gran abrazo y besos sabor chocolate_

 _Recuerden: "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"_


End file.
